heroes_rise_ultimate_fannon_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Powered Equality Initiative
The Powered Equality Initiative Is A International Initiative to Help raise Awareness and Lessen Public Fear of Not Just Infini-Class Powereds but Also Underrepresented Powered Groups such as Ani-Powereds, Morphology-Powereds, and Disembodied-Powereds. It is comprised of Countless Hero's and Lead by A Group of Infini-Class Heroes. Founded initially by Heroes Bright Magic, Conduit, The Diva and The Crush Following the Infinitum-Crucible the Group was Joined by fellow Infini-Class Powereds and Crucible Veterans and Survivors Ignite, Crystalline, and Prodicessor and AniMorpho. These Additions to the Group Lead to Increased awareness of Ignored Issues and Problems. The Group Currently Runs a Number of Recruitment Programs for Young Up-and-Coming Heroes, and assigns them to a Mentor. The Two are then Given An Opportunity to Join the Hero Project. History Founding Founded By Conduit As A Mean to Completely Break Down The Barriers Amongst Powereds, and Raise Awareness for Underrepresented Powered Groups and Provide A Place For Them To Grow and Flourish, The Powered Equality Initiative Is Headed By Infinitum-Crucible Veterans Conduit, Bright Magic, The Diva, The Crush, AniMorpho, Crystalline and Ignite, and Prodicessor. Because Each Of These Heroes Are Infini-Class Heroes, and Legends in Their Own Right, They Helped Bring In Support for The Initiative. Rising Popularity and Mentor Programme As The Initiative Gained Popularity, Heroes Such As Mach Girl, The Bear, Taranna Rain, Wintry, Galeaxa, Johnny Biscotti, Caper, The Wick, O'Connell, Static, Heela, Summit, and Starsoar Joined The Initiative. Because Conduit Had Previously Been The Mentor of Taranna Rain, and His Own Experiences on the Hero Project and in The Eastern Fringes, It Was Decided That Each Initiative Member Who Has Previously, Currently Or Will Be Serving On The Millennial Group, American Protectorate, Hero Project, Home Front, and The Six Line Groups of Heroes Created By Conduit Would Take on A Tag-Team Partner and A Heroic Apprentice From Their Assigned District. Conduit Himself Took on an Informal Teaching Role To The Wick, Caper, and O'Connell. Lucky Mentored Pressie, The Diva Mentored Crimson Glare, Crystalline Mentored Low Flare, Monk Mentored Fistfall, Ignite Mentored Reduct, Galeaxa Mentored Outlet, The Bear Mentored Phantasmal, Taranna Mentored Hirbryd, The Crush Mentored The Cardinal, Wintry Mentored The Glare, Bright Magic Mentored Streamer, Static Mentored High Riser, Transfer Mentored The Laughing Ghost, Mach Girl Mentored The Fang, Velocityl Mentored Rocket Frog, and Verdict Mentored Crimson Wisp. Forming The Hero Project OG Vs Gen X Taking Advantage of Influence With The Creation of Initiative Shelters and Support Centres, The Initiative Started An Academy in Several Cities, For The Purpose of Mentoring Powered and Potentially Infini-Class Heroes With Recently Manifested Powers and Abilities. The Initial Schools Were Founded in Detroit, Millennial City, Magnuspiral, New York, and San Francisco. Conduit Headed The Millennial City Academy, While The Diva Held The Leadership Role At The New York Academy, With Luck At The San Francisco Academy, Monk At The Detroit Academy, and Transfer At Magnuspiral Academy In Similar Positions. This Also Gave them The Chance to Create A Fifth Season of The Hero Project: OG Vs Gen X, But Unlike Previous Seasons, Where The Prize For Winning A Spot in The Finale Was A Spot on The American Protectorate, The Prize for Season Five Was A Reservist Spot in the Millennial Group and The Home Front. With The Advent of Magnuspiral as A American City, Magnuspiral Residents and Council Members Were Allowed To Be Judges. The New Hero Project Was Judged By Cray, Conduit, AniMorpho, and Static, With Summit Being an Impartial and Unaffiliated Judge also. The New Season's Format Was to Bring Back Members and Contestants of The Original Series and Have Them Off Against Redemption and Open Season Rookies and Veterans. The New Series Also Introduced A Wild Card System, With Seven Previously Eliminated Contestants Fighting For Three Wild Card Spots to Regain Their Spot in the Competition. The Ones to Fail Both Times Would Then Be Assigned A Heroic Mentor, Preferably A Former Winner or Millennial Group/Home Front Member to Give Them Better Odds during the Sixth Season. Winners of Hero Project OG Vs Gen X The Ultimate Outcome of The Hero Project OG Vs Gen X Was Highly Successful With Eight Winners, Specifically Four OG and Four Gen X Heroes Coming Out On Top. Amongst The Winners Were Initiative Members Ignite, Transfer, Pressie, Taranna Rain of The Gen X Side and The Bear, Caper, The Wick, and Johnny Biscotti From The OG Side. Category:Heroes Category:Hero Project Contestants Category:Hero Project Category:Creations of Conduit Category:Powered Equality Initiative